Marine seismic data acquisition and processing generates a profile (image) of a geophysical structure under the seafloor. Reflection seismology is a method of geophysical exploration to determine the properties of the Earth's subsurface, which is especially helpful in determining an accurate location of oil and gas reservoirs or any targeted features. Marine reflection seismology is based on using a controlled source of energy (typically acoustic energy) that sends the energy through seawater and subsurface geologic formations. The transmitted acoustic energy propagates downwardly through the subsurface as acoustic waves, also referred to as seismic waves or signals. By measuring the time it takes for the reflections or refractions to come back to seismic receivers (also known as seismic data recorders or nodes), it is possible to evaluate the depth of features causing such reflections. These features may be associated with subterranean hydrocarbon deposits or other geological structures of interest.
In general, either ocean bottom cables (OBC) or ocean bottom nodes (OBN) are placed on the seabed. For OBC systems, a cable is placed on the seabed by a surface vessel and may include a large number of seismic sensors, typically connected every 25 m or 50 meters into the cable. The cable provides support to the sensors, and acts as a transmission medium for power to the sensors and data received from the sensors. One such commercial system is offered by Sercel under the name SeaRay®. Regarding OBN systems, and as compared to seismic streamers and OBC systems, OBN systems have nodes that are discrete, autonomous units (no direct connection to other nodes or to the marine vessel) where data is stored and recorded or integrally linked (via communications and/or power) via wire or wireless links (such as acoustic, electromagnetic, or optical links). One such OBN system is offered by the Applicant under the name Trilobit®. For OBN systems, seismic data recorders are placed directly on the ocean bottom by a variety of mechanisms, including by the use of one or more of Autonomous Underwater Vehicles (AUVs), Remotely Operated Vehicles (ROVs), by dropping or diving from a surface or subsurface vessel, or by attaching autonomous nodes to a cable that is deployed behind a marine vessel.
Autonomous ocean bottom nodes are independent seismometers, and in a typical application they are self-contained units comprising a housing, frame, skeleton, or shell that includes various internal components such as geophone and hydrophone sensors, a data recording unit, a reference clock for time synchronization, and a power source. The power sources are typically battery-powered, and in some instances the batteries are rechargeable. In operation, the nodes remain on the seafloor for an extended period of time. Once the data recorders are retrieved, the data is downloaded and batteries may be replaced or recharged in preparation of the next deployment
A marine vessel should be configured to efficiently deploy and recover nodes before and after their use in the water. The existing techniques for attaching an autonomous node to a cable suffer from many disadvantages. Further, the techniques in which such nodes are deployed and retrieved from a marine vessel, as well as the manner in which such nodes are stored and handled on the vessel, suffer from many disadvantages. A novel node handling system is needed that is autonomous, limits the need for operator involvement and handling of the nodes, and is very fast and efficient. A novel node handling system is needed that is easily portable and/or moveable and is highly customizable based on the needs of the survey and/or vessel. A novel node handling system is needed that provides a high capacity of nodes (e.g., a vessel that may store and utilize thousands of nodes for a survey) based on a limited footprint and use of the vessel's space. One of ordinary skill will recognize several additional problems with permanently installed conventional deck handling and storage systems for autonomous seismic nodes that can be solved with a novel node handling system.